DLC03SmallBertha.txt
DLC03DialogueFarHarbor |scene=- |srow=23 |topic=0103FC8E |trow=3 |before= |response=You sure are quiet. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I like silence, too. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Can you answer, please. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01005C15 |trow=20 |before= |response=''{Insightful, guessing the player was involved}'' What happened to the Children of Atom weren't no accident. Right, stranger? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Children of Atom changed awful sudden. Grownups don't just do that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Once you start turning on each other, how do you stop? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'll miss Avery. Everyone will soon. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What you did with Allen. Calling him out... Thanks. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Captain's Dance was supposed to only be the stuff of stories. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Leave. Me. Alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I won't ever forget you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=All of us in the dregs owe you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're... You're not like anyone I've ever met. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=They say mainlanders are nothing but trouble. They're wrong. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=My brother's going to get better. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We... need you, stranger. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We got to learn to ask for help. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Venom, threatening}'' Watch your step. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I don't have time for mainlanders. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What makes you think I want to talk with you? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=No one talks to my brother. All right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Get lost, I don't need your charity. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You still here for some reason? |after= |abxy=}} DLC03FarHarborS02 |scene= |srow=20 |topic=0100AF18 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Insistent / Confident}'' Any time you interested in that job. I still got my 14 1/2 caps. |after=Player Default: I may be able to help, but I don't want your caps. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Insistent, interrupting / Confident}'' Ma'am. |after=SmallBertha: I have to talk to you. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Mister. |after=SmallBertha: I have to talk to you. |abxy=A}} |topic=0100F0D7 |before=Player Default: If you say so, I just don't want this pier to kill what's left of my kin. |response=''{A little uncomfortable here, she's asking a lot / Apologetic}'' I know the money's a joke, but if my friends can resettle... I'm sure they'd do anything for you. |after=SmallBertha: And owe you big. Please help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100F0D6 |before=SmallBertha: I know the money's a joke, but if my friends can resettle... I'm sure they'd do anything for you. |response=''{A proud person pleading / Pleading}'' And owe you big. Please help. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF16 |before=DLC03FemaleBertha: Ma'am. |response=''{Confident}'' I have to talk to you. |after=SmallBertha: I got 14 1/2 caps. I want to hire you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF15 |before=SmallBertha: I have to talk to you. |response=''{Proud, insistent / Confident}'' I got 14 1/2 caps. I want to hire you. |after=Player Default: I may be able to help, but I don't want your caps. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF14 |before=Player Default: I may be able to help, but I don't want your caps. |response=''{Surprised, impressed - but proud / Impressed}'' They're right about you. What they say. But if you help, you'll get paid. |after=SmallBertha: Harbormen don't belong on this dock. If we keep clinging here, we'll bleed out and die. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF13 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I have real problems to deal with, kid. |response=''{Refusing to be blown off / Defiant}'' This ain't about some cat in a tree. A lot of us are starving at the end of the dock, we got no hope. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Proud - strong / Defiant}'' They're all either too proud, too sick, or too poor to ask for something. So it's up to me. |after=Player Default: I may be able to help, but I don't want your caps. |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: I have real problems to deal with, kid. |response=''{Pleading / Pleading}'' Please, we need you. |after=SmallBertha: Harbormen don't belong on this dock. If we keep clinging here, we'll bleed out and die. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0100AF12 |before=Player Default: A whole 14 caps. And a half. I'm already planning my retirement. |response=''{Annoyed, proud / Irritated}'' I know it's nothing, but it's all I got. |after=SmallBertha: Harbormen don't belong on this dock. If we keep clinging here, we'll bleed out and die. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100AF0C |before=Player Default: They're right about you. What they say. But if you help, you'll get paid. |response=''{Grim - saying a truth / Defiant}'' Harbormen don't belong on this dock. If we keep clinging here, we'll bleed out and die. |after=SmallBertha: To get better, to grow stronger, we need land. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF0B |before=SmallBertha: Harbormen don't belong on this dock. If we keep clinging here, we'll bleed out and die. |response=''{Firm - confident / Confident}'' To get better, to grow stronger, we need land. |after=SmallBertha: Echo Lake Lumber Mill has power lines that connect to the old Wind Farm. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF0A |before=Player Default: You know, you're quite a remarkable girl. |response=''{Irritated to be complimented or underestimated / Irritated}'' If you say so, I just don't want this pier to kill what's left of my kin. |after=SmallBertha: I know the money's a joke, but if my friends can resettle... I'm sure they'd do anything for you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF09 |before=Player Default: So they send their 12 year old kid sister to negotiate this deal? You better not be pulling my leg. |response=''{Used to being underestimated, very determined / Defiant}'' They've given up. All ready to walk off that pier and put an end to it. I'm not. |after=SmallBertha: I know the money's a joke, but if my friends can resettle... I'm sure they'd do anything for you. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100AF08 |before=Player Default: That's a surprisingly grown up request. |response=''{Super strong / Defiant}'' The Fog's out to kill us all. Kids included. |after=SmallBertha: I know the money's a joke, but if my friends can resettle... I'm sure they'd do anything for you. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100AF07 |before=Player Default: How do you know all of this? |response=''{Her father died horribly, but Bertha is a trooper - dealing with it / Somber}'' My father was a mechanic. A good one. Before the Fog took him. |after=Player Default: You know, you're quite a remarkable girl. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0100AF02 |before=SmallBertha: To get better, to grow stronger, we need land. |response=''{Confident - she knows her stuff / Neutral}'' Echo Lake Lumber Mill has power lines that connect to the old Wind Farm. |after=SmallBertha: If you clear the land, Harbormen can wire up the Condensers. Make it safe from the Fog. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF01 |before=SmallBertha: Echo Lake Lumber Mill has power lines that connect to the old Wind Farm. |response=''{Confident - relaying an important plan / Confident}'' If you clear the land, Harbormen can wire up the Condensers. Make it safe from the Fog. |after=Player Default: You know, you're quite a remarkable girl. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0100AF00 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I cleared the Lumber Mill for you. |response=''{Excited, LET'S GO! / Impressed}'' We got to see the Captain. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=14 |topic=0100AF18 |before= |response=''{Hoping beyond hope / Worried}'' Is the Lumber Mill safe now? |after=SmallBertha: People are getting anxious. A little... unstable. |abxy=A}} |topic=01049C66 |before=DLC03FemaleBertha: Is the Lumber Mill safe now? |response=''{Worried / Worried}'' People are getting anxious. A little... unstable. |after=Player Default: There's one survivor at the Lumber Mill. He's a trapper. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01049C65 |before=Player Default: There's one survivor at the Lumber Mill. He's a trapper. |response=''{Thinks about it, then is confident / Thinking}'' One Trapper. I... I think we can handle that. |after=Player Default: Maybe your friends can chase Malcolm off. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01049C64 |before=Player Default: It's not ready yet. |response=''{Time is not on their side / Worried}'' Please... hurry. |after=Player Default: Maybe your friends can chase Malcolm off. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01049C63 |before=Player Default: The Lumber Mill's ready for you. |response=''{Excited! / Impressed}'' We got to see the Captain. |after=Player Default: Maybe your friends can chase Malcolm off. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01049C62 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Who owns the Lumber Mill? |response=''{Grim - honest / Somber}'' No one any more. There was a family there. They didn't make it. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Curious, insightful / Question}'' Why? Did you find anyone there? |after=Player Default: There's one survivor at the Lumber Mill. He's a trapper. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=01049C5D |before=Player Default: Maybe your friends can chase Malcolm off. |response=''{Solemn, honest - then to business / Somber}'' If he lets us, I promise we'll try. But, we got to see the Captain first. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01049C5C |before=Player Default: Malcolm's dangerous. Aim to kill before he hurts anyone else. |response=''{Doesn't bat an eye at this - tough! / Confident}'' We will. But first, time to see the Captain. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01049C5B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: That's his home. He has a right to it. |response=''{Shocked, then angry / Angry}'' So you're just leaving us to rot on the dock? For one lousy trapper? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Threat - this is a non-trivial threat - she might actually do it / Angry}'' Sleep with one eye open. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=01049C5A |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Malcolm says he owns the Lumber Mill. Not you. Was he lying? |response=''{A little unsteady, compassion for Malcolm / Somber}'' I... We thought he was dead. Been that long in the Fog... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{But then regroups, steels herself for what must be done / Defiant}'' Maybe it's better if he did die. We have people here that need a real home. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident / Confident}'' People that think straight. People worth saving. |after=Player Default: Maybe your friends can chase Malcolm off. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=01049C52 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Said with real appreciation and pride / Impressed}'' Here's the pay. I don't care if you don't want it. |after=SmallBertha: People keep leaving the island. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Proud / Confident}'' Here's your pay. |after=SmallBertha: People keep leaving the island. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0100AEFF |before=SmallBertha: Here's the pay. I don't care if you don't want it. |response=''{Talking while she leads the player - gathering confidence, optimism / Confident}'' People keep leaving the island. |after=SmallBertha: But now that there's land, land to call their own they'll come back. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AEFE |before=SmallBertha: People keep leaving the island. |response=''{She has a dream / Confident}'' But now that there's land, land to call their own they'll come back. |after=SmallBertha: My friends have already sent word. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AEFD |before=SmallBertha: But now that there's land, land to call their own they'll come back. |response=''{Confident}'' My friends have already sent word. |after=SmallBertha: We're going to turn back the tide. You'll see. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AEFC |before=SmallBertha: My friends have already sent word. |response=''{Lots of force of will here / Defiant}'' We're going to turn back the tide. You'll see. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=0100AEF9 |before=CaptainAvery: We're expecting another boat soon. |response=''{Respectful but insistent / Confident}'' Excuse me, ma'am. |after=CaptainAvery: Hmm. Bertha, is it? We're a little busy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AEF7 |before=CaptainAvery: Hmm. Bertha, is it? We're a little busy. |response=''{Feet planted - refusing to be dismissed / Irritated}'' Excuse me. |after=TeddyWright: Smalls, we got no time for you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AEF5 |before=TeddyWright: Smalls, we got no time for you. |response=''{She's talking to the mayor and is completely confident / Confident}'' The mainlander cleared out Echo Lake Lumber Mill. |after=Player Default: Whatever you're talking about isn't as important as what Bertha's got to say. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AEF3 |before=Player Default: Yeah. For all of 14 caps. |response=''{Proud, almost ribbing the player / Irritated}'' Hey, you agreed to it. Too late to back out now. |after=SmallBertha: We got to get off the docks, Captain. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100AEF2 |before=Player Default: The mill's safe. For now, at least. |response=''{Impressing the urgency / Somber}'' So we got to act fast. |after=SmallBertha: We got to get off the docks, Captain. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100AEF1 |before=Player Default: Why are we even talking to the Captain about this? |response=''{Firm / Defiant}'' She's got things we need. |after=SmallBertha: We got to get off the docks, Captain. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0100AEEC |before=Player Default: Hey, you agreed to it. Too late to back out now. |response=''{Making her case - articulate / Confident}'' We got to get off the docks, Captain. |after=SmallBertha: If you give us some of those Acadian Fog Condensers, my friends are ready to homestead that lumber mill. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AEEB |before=SmallBertha: We got to get off the docks, Captain. |response=''{Relating a well thought out plan (think Lesley Knope from Parks and Rec) / Confident}'' If you give us some of those Acadian Fog Condensers, my friends are ready to homestead that lumber mill. |after=CaptainAvery: Surviving is about more than taming Fog. We got to stay together, Bertha. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AEE9 |before=CaptainAvery: Surviving is about more than taming Fog. We got to stay together, Bertha. |response=''{Not taking no for an answer - passion / Defiant}'' But we're no good here. Harbormen need their own land. Something to protect and hold. |after=TeddyWright: I was wrong about you. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=0100AF17 |before= |response=We're depending on you. We got nowhere else to go. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03IntroSceneSmallBertha |scene= |srow=5 |topic=01005C1D |before= |response=''{Quiet, steel / Somber}'' Hey, Mister. Those aren't your boots. |after=ThiefGeneric: They're on my feet. Beat it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C1B |before=ThiefGeneric: They're on my feet. Beat it. |response=''{Steel / Defiant}'' My brother's been through enough. Those boots aren't yours. |after=ThiefGeneric: Tony's got no right to be here no more. You can't take care of yourself, better you take the Long Walk. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C19 |before=ThiefGeneric: Tony's got no right to be here no more. You can't take care of yourself, better you take the Long Walk. |response=''{Steel, dark warning / SinisterSmile}'' I'm giving you the one warning. Tony gets his boots back. |after=ThiefGeneric: Your mom's not around no more, Smalls. I'm not afraid of you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C17 |before=ThiefGeneric: Your mom's not around no more, Smalls. I'm not afraid of you. |response=''{Draws a knife, fully capable of using it - venom and courage / Defiant}'' You might be thinking I'm just a stupid girl, thinking you can take me. But... Everyone's got to sleep. |after=SmallBertha: Make things right quick. Or else. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C16 |before=SmallBertha: You might be thinking I'm just a stupid girl, thinking you can take me. But... Everyone's got to sleep. |response=''{Real threat / Defiant}'' Make things right quick. Or else. |after=ThiefGeneric: Shit. |abxy=A1a}} DLC03MQ05 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0104A070 |trow=3 |before=CassieDalton: Mainlander cleared my farm. Avenged my family! More than the rest of you ever did for me. |response=What's Allen really ever done? Cause trouble. Remember who cleared the Lumber Mill. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Remember who's given us a new chance to take back our island. |after=AndreMichaud: I owe my very life to the stranger. We should listen now. |abxy=A1b}} |before=CassieDalton: Mainlander cleared my farm. Avenged my family! More than the rest of you ever did for me. |response=Allen's always looked out for us. The mainlander would choose trappers, trappers, over us. |after=AndreMichaud: I owe my very life to the stranger. We should listen now. |abxy=A2a}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files